


a tree and a person walks into a bar

by PondRam



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Other, crackis, hbd too, idk what im doin with my life, this is a gift for u friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondRam/pseuds/PondRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thats the joke and the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "is there Peter Quill/Groot fanfiction"
> 
> now there is

"Groot no why" Peter said to the tree.

"I am Groot" the tree replied

"Groot why cant we be together" Peter sobbed.

"I am Groot," Groot replied while hugging Peter.

"Groot, no." Peter said as he looked up to Groot, "I love you"

"I am Groot" The tree replied to Peter, "I am Groot."

"Groot I love you too." and then they kissed and lived happily ever after and had tree babies I don't know how, please don't ask me.

 

The End. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friends bcause u like this so much i will add one chapter
> 
> one last chapter
> 
> this chapter is dedic8d to my friends <33333
> 
> about the team findin about their relationship

"guys we have something special to tell you!!" Peter said to the team, "Something Groot and I have to tell you!"

"I am Groot," The tree added, smiling at Peter and glancing at Rocket Raccoon.

"What is it?" Gamora asked, obviously curious. Peter and Groot has never  got along easily as Groot in Peter's eyes seemed far too repeating.

"I am curious. What is this special thing you are to tell us?" Drax also asked.

"Who cares? This is just wasting our time!" Rocket Raccoon said, but deep inside he was curious too.

"Well, Groot and I" Peter started "We are in a relationship!!"

"I am Groot" Groot added and smiled at Peter holding his hand with a branch.

"Cool" The team said.

 

Everyone lived happily ever after, actually no the team was sometimes bothered when Groot and Peter had sex because they were loud but still they were happy.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i trach "fic:a tree and a person walks into a bar" in tumblr
> 
> i doubt i will get anything bUT if i do pls put it there

**Author's Note:**

> sorry friends


End file.
